Cause I'm a screamer baby, make me a mute
by Alne
Summary: Request from a friend. Leo/Elliot - "Hold me down and make me scream. Lay me on the floor, turn me on and take me out."


How the _hell_ did Leo always manage to rope him into these situations?

The evening could always start out innocent enough. Reading a few books in the candlelight before drifting off into a deep slumber, filled with the dreams of the stories they had just read. Perhaps even a small game, or a sharing of stories they had read or made up in their head.

But there were always those nights...

Those nights that all Leo had to do was simply glance over his shoulder at Elliot, seated on the floor, back flopped against the side of the bed. Elliot...was a bit greedy with his bed at times, and wasn't always keen on sharing after all. A small glitter of gold would sparkle behind false-lenses, and a truly wicked smile would settle on Leo's lips. That caniving look always made the Nightray freeze up, his toes positively _curling_ in the confines of his sock.

That was exactly what had happened that particular evening.

The same as always.

The servant had brushed his bangs from his face, and set his glasses on the bedside table, those fucking beautiful eyes exposed and free from those distracting, tangled black locks. Already, Elliot could feel a small pooling of heat settling in the lower confines of his stomach, watching enticed as Leo crawled onto the bed with him, shoving his Master into the mattress.

Normally, Elliot would protest such an action. But, maybe - _just maybe_ - tonight he was feeling rather perky, and a bit needy. He was a healthy teenage boy after all; and had needs. Needs that were readily fulfilled anytime the thought had a chance to cross his head. It was as though Leo could read his mind when such thoughts came across...

That or maybe he needed to learn to keep his blushes under control...

Either way, Leo's hand cupping his face, softly stroking his soft skin was enough to wipe any other stupid thought clear from his head.

...

However, this...this was proving to be the most interesting evening ever spent, wrapped in the confines of one-another.

_Leo_ was now the one with his pant-buttons undone, slightly pulled down, back pressed against the mattress, fingers tearing into the sheets. And _Elliot_ was trailing his tongue down his servant's lean stomach, nipping at the pale skin ocassionally. The brunette's mouth was agape in a silent gasp, gentle pants rolling out. With the tables turned, he trembled, feeling Elliot's hand softly stroking forbidden flesh.

"Nnn...E-_Elliot_."

A soft, breathy plea.

One that the Nightray complied to, swallowing heavy&dry, as he hovered over Leo's erection for a moment, slolwy swirling his tongue over the tip. Leo immediately shook under the wet sensation, hips bucking up just enough to show...oh, that felt good. Elliot blushed softly, before leaning down nervously (he had never done this before after all...i-it was always Leo doing this to him, so he really didn't know what to do but just swirl his tongue around and suck?) taking his servant's length in his mouth.

A self-satisfied glow ran through his chest as he felt Leo's tremors pass up into his mouth, a hand roughly fisting itself into sandy-blonde hair for some sort of grip. I-It had to feel good then, yeah?

Elliot worked purely on what he thought felt good when Leo did it to him. He bobbed his head up and down, a hand bracing against Leo's hip so he wouldn't gag him with his erratic pushes towards that wet, encasing warmth. Though, accidentally his teeth grazed against Leo's length, but it was okay because it couldn't-

_WHACK._

"O-Ow! Leo!"

Elliot tore away, hissing through a small bubble of body-fluid&saliva that had formed on his lips. His head was throbbing, as he glared at Leo, shaking and shivering as expected, but also holding a very tightly clenched fist over Elliot's head.

"Don't bite me."

The brunette warned, gorgeous eyes narrowing as disheveled hair blocked some of Elliot's view. Frowning, the Nightray rubbed the top of his head, and wiped his mouth, practically spitting back,

"I didn't mean to, idiot! Fuck, it was an accident-"

_WHACK._

"L-Leo!"

"Watch your mouth too."

Elliot held his pounding head beneath one palm, gritting his tooth, shooting a glare through one narrowed eye at his servant. Of all the- how dare he strike his Master?

"F-Fine!"

Elliot spat, huffing, and pulling back, still rubbing his fiercely aching head.

"Then take care of it yourself, and get the fuck out of my bed!"

...Shit. That was probably..._not_ the right thing to say was it?

Raising an eyebrow Leo's frown widened into an all-knowing smirk, as he sat up, leaning in a bit to whisper breathily against Elliot's ear,

"_Fine_, I will take care of it myself."

Elliot fought back the urge to growl for Leo to stop acting so huffy and to stay put...but, he was cut short as the warmth of the other left rather hurridly, and the Nightray was left alone on his bed, some sticky remmants of Leo still dripping from his chin. He watched rather dumbstruck as Leo walked towards the bathroom, and slammed the door hard behind him, leaving Elliot alone completely in the dark of his room.

Huffing, he flopped out onto the bed, burying his face into the pillow. He'd be damned if he apologized-h-hell, it was an accident for god's sake! He didn't mean to- he wasn't trying to bite him!

After a few moments of an inner war, Elliot heaved himself upwards, and marched towards the bathroom door, fiddling with the knob - only to find it locked. Gritting his teeth, he pounded on the door.

"Leo, get out of there!"

A pause, before a sort reply came from inside the room (a-and a splash of water? since when the hell did Leo draw himself a bath?),

"I'm sorry, but I'm taking care of a _problem_ - your orders, _Master_."

Elliot frowned, and had to restrain himself from full-on kicking the door down.

"Leo, get the _hell out of there_, now!"

"Mmmn, what was that? Sorry, can't hear you over the sound of the bubbles fizzing."

H-Hey! That was his bubble-bath! Biting his lip, Elliot all-but kicked the door down, standing loomingly in the entrance of the doorway, glaring at Leo as his servant drew his knees up in front of his bare chest, frowning slightly.

"Elliot, I told you - I'm taking care of my-"

"Shut up."

The Nightray demanded, as he slammed and locked the door behind him, not even pausing in his stride to take his clothes off. Elliot stepped over the edge of the tub, sloshing down in the hot-water, shoving Leo's legs a bit further up from the thick, frothy bubbles, earning a small gasp. He was going to finish what he'd started damnit...

Lowering his head quickly, he encased Leo's erection once again in his mouth, not even pausing to hold Leo's hips down, wanting to feel every inch of him sliding up into his mouth; be damned if it choked him. Leo gasped sharply, a small echo of his surprised noise sounding out in the tile of the bathroom. The servant bit his tongue as he tried to restrain a string of pleased mewls and moans, Elliot's tongue wetting every inch of his length, sucking every drop of fluid from him _hard_.

It was all so sudden and unannounced that Leo could barely hold on, only making a weak, crumpled noise as his climax came and overtook him, shoving himself up towards Elliot's mouth, right to the hilt. And the Nightray took every inch of his Servant eagerly - and though his throat burned as hot, white liquid fire shot into his mouth, he kept up his hard sucking and bobbing until he could feel Leo softening beneath him, shaking under the sudden onslaught his orgasm brought him.

Elliot pulled back, gasping softly. So out of breath he was for a moment that he slumped against Leo, feeling warm arms come around his soaking wet clothes and run gentle fingers through his hair.

A few moments of silence...

"L-Leo...?"

"Hmmmn?"

"...Don't use my bubble-bath _ever_ again."

...

_end_.


End file.
